Everyone and Bridgette
This page is to explore the interactions between everyone of consequence and Bridgette, as she has interacted with a great many people of the show. Alejandro When he first appeared, Bridgette was smitten by his very handsome looks and manners. She had to keep herself contained with how nice he was to her, and even flirting with her. She was having such problems with Geoff, such as him avoiding him for days, that she didn't know what exactly to do. Harold at one point warned her that he thought Alejandro was up to no good, but she didn't believe that. After the challenge, she was approached by him again, as he came onto her a little stronger, but after an interference with Justin, she had to push herself away. As it turned out, Chef Hatchet played the confessionals where Alejandro was boasting about using Bridgette and the others, trying to get them to be unfaithful and ruin the challenge. When Bridgette confronted him, he dismissed her by saying she was expendable, then crossed the line when he added that she cheated on Geoff and her friends were stupid too. She kneed him in the groin with indignant fury. When he returned in RV Race, she tried to ignore him, but did say something to accent her dislike for him. Alfred Upon arriving, Alfred asked Howard who the very attractive blond girl was, and Howard told him "Lindsay." Alfred was attracted to Bridgette and tried to get closer, but backed off when he found out she had a boyfriend (and that he got her name wrong). Still, he rather likes her, and says she reminds him of his girlfriend back in the States. Anita Anita has always liked Bridgette, but as the surfer girl has been helping Eva during the love triangle, it's hard to say where they stand. Beth Bridgette and Beth have always got along, and were close to each other during the second half of TDC. The surfer girl was there to comfort Beth when she thought things were going badly for her. Chico the Raccoon Chico is a big-time admirer of Bridgette. :See also: Bridgette and Chico Chris Maclean Naturally, since Chris is as sadistic and egotistical as they come, Bridgette doesn't like him at all. She manages to tolerate him most of the time, but even she has her limits. In Blimp Race, after she kneed Alejandro in the groin for what he did, she rounded on Chris, yelling at him for trying to break up couples and cause more trouble for the sake of drama. Intimidated, Chris covered his groin and promised not to cause any more trouble among couples. Whether or not he'll risk provoking Bridgette again remains to be seen. Clive While Clive has been her depressing roommate in TDBG, Bridgette has tried a couple times in vain to cheer him up. Cody The surfer girl has always been able to get along with Cody, as well as be friends. While there was no interaction during TDI, Cody and Bridgette did interact a lot more in TDC. Their first major interaction was when they had to insult each other in Nerds vs. Populars. As the show progressed, Bridgette and Cody were consistently brought together, mostly because of how far both made it. She was one of the those that believed Cody had nothing to do with Trent's elimination. She and Izzy teased him during Cabin Cruise, along with Ezekiel. They still have a good friendship in TDBG, and Bridgette has taken to helping Eva hook up with him. Courtney Since around TDI, Bridgette and Courtney have been friends; some could say that she was Courtney's only friend. Bridgette confided in her about Geoff and her other problems, and she was sad to see Courtney go when she did. During TDC, their friendship continued, but unfortunately Courtney's plan to get back at Harold ended up hurting Bridgette in the process, mostly because the CIT had Geoff voted off for being Harold's friend. Leshawna, Bridgette's friend, also was voted off. Eventually, Courtney's actions led to Harold having a near-death experience, which scared Bridgette (who was always friends with Harold) half to death as well. After Courtney admitted to what she did and apologized, Bridgette took it all in and managed to forgive her too; however, when it came down to picking Courtney or Ezekiel to be voted off, she chose her to get the boot. Still, the two are friends, and Courtney cheered her on in the finals. In TDBG, Bridgette and Courtney are still friends, but as both of them are dealing with problems of their own that the other cannot help with (Courtney with those she hurt in TDC, Bridgette with her relationship issues), they haven't interacted much. Crystal The British romantic has been talking to Geoff and Bridgette since the day she arrived, but she has also mentioned the fanon shipping, including Bridgette and Harold. This seemed harmless at first, but around ten challenges later, it was wildfire. Crystal has been obsessed with fanon pairings, and putting up little messages of other fanon pairing names in the Janitor's Cam. Little did she know, Bridgette and Geoff were having major problems, one of them involving that everyone, including Leshawna's parents, thought that Harold was more than friends with Bridgette. Bridgette begged Crystal to stop the rumors, as she knew the romantic would have the most control over it. Dawn Dawn and Bridgette immediately became friends upon the moonchild's arrival. :See also: Bridgette and Dawn Daisy Daisy is a big fan of Bridgette, and asked her to autograph her lacrosse stick when she arrived. When Ezekiel spoke up on something, Daisy thought he was still a sexist, but Bridgette corrected her on it. DJ As the two have always shared a love for animals and the outdoors, and are both very kind souls, DJ and Bridgette have got along since the days of TDI. Duncan Bridgette and Duncan have never gotten along. The punk's mean-spirited clashes with Bridgette's kindness, and he was responsible for rounding up the boys to vote off Bridgette in TDI. Plus, Bridgette thinks his relationship with Courtney has been making her more mean-spirited like him, and thus thinks it's unhealthy. Eva Once enemies, now good friends. :See also: Bridgette and Eva Ezekiel A major swing for her, from disliking him to being a close friend. :See also: Bridgette and Ezekiel Geoff Her boyfriend throughout three seasons. :See also: Bridgette and Geoff Gwen Her best friend throughout the seasons. :See also: Bridgette and Gwen Harold One of her closest friends, one of the few that he gets along with. :See also: Bridgette and Harold Heather Bitter rivals throughout the show, but maybe Bridgette is warming up to her? :See also: Bridgette and Heather Izzy Though the two girls are almost as different as can be, they started to get to know each other a little more in TDC. This was primarily due to the common friends, and whenever Izzy let down her crazy side and became more like the rest. The two especially bonded during Cabin Cruise, when they were the only girls and would tease the boys about a great many things. During TDBG, their friendship has become stronger, and Bridgette has even helped Izzy with a couple things, like how she should go about with Ezekiel since Heather is with him. Leshawna Leshawna and Bridgette are good friends, the former looking out for the latter when things get hairy (i.e. Eva giving Bridgette a hard time during TDI). Together with Gwen, the three girls are the closest friends in the contest, and consistently talk to each other. Rodney Like most of the girls, Bridgette would love to adopt Rodney, or have him as a little brother. Trent Trent and Bridgette have always gotten along, especially since him and Gwen, one of Bridgette's best friends, are dating. During TDC, Trent's father met Bridgette's mother, totally by coincidence, and started dating. By the time TDC was over and TDBG started, the two were engaged, and the teenagers considered themselves step-siblings. Trent learned a lot about Bridgette as their parents dated, and thus they were closer friends that could confide in each other over ordeals, like the cracks in Bridgette's relationship with Geoff. Valerie Valerie has been very different with Bridgette, as the politician doesn't like the surfer girl and wants her off of the show. During the Blimp Race, it was Valerie who kept goading Bridgette over the troubles she was having, mostly with Alejandro and Harold. Valerie successfully got Harold and Bridgette to kiss for one of the sub-challenges, which to her would help cause more strain on the problems they were having. Gallery Geoff.png|Geoff, Bridgette's boyfriend. 150px-Haro.png|Harold, Bridgette's friend since TDI. Geoff and Bridgette.png|Geoff and Bridgette together. Tdi-fan service.jpg|Bridgette and Gwen together. *snickers* Gwen.png|Gwen, close friend. Leshawna.png|Leshawna, close friend. Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, close friend. Knee of justice.jpg|How Bridgette dealt with Alejandro: The Knee. Of. JUSTICE! Dawn.png|Dawn, Bridgette's new friend. TDC2 Chico.jpg|Chico, an admirer of Bridgette. Related Pages *Female Contestants and Ezekiel. *Pairings. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Everyone Interactions